bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Featured articles
Proposed Articles for Template So since this is a new template, we need to codify what sort of articles we use it on. At its most basic, this is a tag to identify pages that have great design, formatting, and content. Sure, that sounds subjective, but it boils down to a few key factors: a satisfactory number of high-def, HUD-free images; detailed (and when possible lively or humorous) descriptions of events, locations, and story elements; and having these images, content, and other elements formatted and arranged consistently to match the style of this wiki. With that in mind, we shouldn't use this on any page that is a Stub, has the Pictures Needed template, is a Candidate for Splitting or Merging, may be the subject of a Clean Up currently (or may in the future), etc. We should also probably avoid pages that are way too long like the Locations pages or too short like Milton Fine Quality Cheese or the other stands in Farmer's Market. I'd like to suggest we start with these pages: # Arcadia Glens # Southern Mall # Transit Hub # Le Marquis D'Epoque # Lower Wharf # Upper Wharf # Gardner Delux Modern # Eve's Garden # Pharaoh's Fortune Casino # Mendel Memorial Research Library This template isn't required for a page to be considered "good." Some pages are fine as is, they just don't need to be considered the "flagship" pages of the site. I'm open to suggestions for additional pages to be featured, or if your think some shouldn't be considered. Share your ideas. Unownshipper (talk) 08:04, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Those are all fine examples and I'm for the addition of this template for the pages. However, Pharaoh's Fortune Casino has a low-quality screenshot of the entrance in Fort Frolic, which I think should be replaced before the template is added. I'd like to point out that for me, a featured article requires proper citation: things that are ex. mentioned in Audio Diaries will have to be sourced. I also have a few questions: #Is the first wave of featured articles strictly for locations? as there are no characters or other subjects in the list? If that is the case, I'd like to nominate Mercury Suites, Fontaine Clinics and Port Prosperity, although I don't know how many will be featured at once(?) #Will editing on featured articles be restricted or minimized, as they are essentially perfect, or can one edit freely? #How often will we choose featured articles? --Shacob (talk) 17:00, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :I'm glad you brought this up. The "Featured Article" template is not to be used as a bell jar to preserve a page from future edits because it has reached some level of "perfection." That's why the wording on the template is "The BioShock Wiki community considers it a standout article on this wiki." "Standout" as opposed to "the absolute best" or something like that. There's always the chance that edits can be done to improve a Featured Article further, but in the meantime, it should be considered an example for similar subject pages to measure up to. :Proper citation is indeed an important consideration and should be counted under the category of proper formatting. :While the pages I'' chose to feature were all locations and businesses, the template should in no way be restricted to just these types. If any article matches the above criteria then maybe it should be added to. It's all case by case and can be done whenever it seems appropriate. :Fontaine Clinics looks great, we should count it as a Feature as well. Mercury Suites is good, but I'm concerned it's long; I've been toying with the idea of Splitting it (making a Home of Dr. Yi Suchong article, a Home of Sander Cohen, Home of Bridgette Tenenbaum, etc.) but I'm not sure if it's a good idea yet. Port Prosperity might also be a good one. I'll admit I haven't really considered much of ''BioShock Infinite since a lot of the content from the games still needs going over, so again if you see something that seems really good, highlight it. :Unownshipper (talk) 23:52, March 13, 2018 (UTC)